


Behind Closed Doors

by Heliantha



Series: Sleep Paralysis AU [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Allusion to Christianity, Demon Sara Rubin, Demon Shane Madej, F/M, Quarantine, Ryan Bergara mentioned but not present, chapters not in chronological order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliantha/pseuds/Heliantha
Summary: Some vignettes that offer a behind the scenes look at the events surrounding Ryan's sleep paralysis/encounter with a hungry Demon!Shane.
Relationships: Shane Madej/Sara Rubin
Series: Sleep Paralysis AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720930
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. The Rubin-Madej Residence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Here's the behind the scenes bits I mentioned in my notes in Once Upon a Dream. Thank you to all who read that lil fic, I especially loved seeing your feedback and reading about others' sleep paralysis stories! Please note if you're just joining the story, this collection of scenes most likely won't make a ton of sense without the context of the first story in the series.

Sara looked up from her book as she heard the whisper of barely-there footsteps in the hallway outside her bedroom. A moment later, her partner sauntered through the door, materializing as he went. There was a gleam in his eyes that had been absent when he left the house earlier. It was good to see him looking a little livelier. She huffed an amused breath.

“Feel better?” She asked.

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Shane replied with a smug little grin. “We just aren’t meant to be cooped up inside like this.” He said as he crossed the room. She didn’t disagree, but she couldn’t help her warning response.

“I’m sure that’s what you’ll be thinking about when you’ve given all your friends heart attacks.” Sara drawled, turning the page. “I can still smell their terror on you.” She pointedly didn’t look up as he settled into bed beside her, playing up her role as the “mildly disapproving voice of reason” in this instance. Obi, however, chirped his irritation at being jostled when the covers were pulled back.

“Aw, don’t ruin my fun. That was one time! And it was-“ Shane’s eyes went to the ceiling as he did mental math, a hand absently reaching out to scratch Obi between the ears. “- fifty-seven years ago! Besides, I only got Ryan. Couldn’t get Steven to wake up.”

Sara laughed at that, dropping her book and her act.

“Are you losing your touch, old man?” She teased, eyes flickering black with glee. “Big bad wolf can’t wake all the little piggies up?”

“You laugh at my misery?” Shane whined, but the crinkle at the corners of his own black eyes betrayed his amusement. “No one’s perfect when they’re starving! And you _know_ feeding from strangers gives me indigestion.”

“I know, my poor baby with his little delicate tummy.” Sara cooed, with only a hint of mockery, patting his stomach. Shane chuckled and shook his head, grabbing her hand and tugging her closer to cuddle as he settled in to sleep. He did, after all, have a meeting in the morning and wanted to be well-rested.

Sara’s bedside lamp shut off by itself, as lights are wont to do in the presence of demonic entities.


	2. The Lim Residence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane's failed attempt to feed on a sleeping Steven's emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness?? I don't have to move anymore! No more stress of finding a place, packing, and cleaning. To celebrate, I'm posting this chapter early!

A shadow lurked in the corner of a bedroom in the dead of night. It was darker and colder than the other shadows in the room, a void.

The shadow watched as the room’s other inhabitant slept soundly in his bed, lights from the city creeping in through the curtains and gleaming blue off his hair. The man slept too soundly for the shadow’s liking. It was kind of irritating.

Shane groaned quietly to himself in frustration. He’d been trying to influence Steven’s dreams for the past fifteen minutes. Normally, he was so good at this. _Normally I’m not weak with hunger._ He grumbled to himself like a petulant child.

The truly Faithful were harder to influence, as a general rule. Not that he was leading anyone to damnation by feeding off their fear, but they always had an extra buffer of protection around their minds. On a good night, Shane could slip past their defenses just enough to feed, but tonight wasn’t a good night. It was a night that followed many days of quarantine that kept him away from his friends and their life-sustaining emotions.

“Steven.” Shane hissed, his voice distorting menacingly. This was his last effort before he went to find an easier victim. “Steeeeeeeeven.”

The man in the bed snored softly and turned onto his side, away from Shane.

“Steee- oh fuck this, I’m trying Ryan’s.” The demon growled, dematerializing from the room with a pop. He knew his little friend would offer up a hearty meal, but he had hoped to get an appetizer first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! I hope you all have a wonderful day <3


End file.
